Was I That Blind All This Time ?
by Kuronari
Summary: Green never knew Red liked him. Green wanted to confess his 'love' to Blue. Despite that , Red still supported him from behind. Rated T for sad stuff , romance and maybe angst. Might be rated M in the future. Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon. Warning - Slow Storyline .. Please bare with me. Pairings: RedxGreen(Male) GoldxSilver(Preciousmetalshipping) And Others Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Red couldn't speak.

He was born this way and Green never mind that.

Both of them were the best of friends , hanging out , playing and even doing sleepovers together.

Green never minded anything , he was already used to everything.

Now Red is 18 , Green being 18 as well. They live together in a apartment that is just enough for both of them. They communicated using sign language since Red couldn't speak.

Green decided to finally confess his love to Blue , Silver's not related in blood sister. Green had always use to call her 'annoying women' due to the fact that she was 'annoying' but times have changed and he looked up to her from a different perspective , a different point of view unlike when he was younger.

Red secretly liked Green but never had the chance or courage to confess. When he heard that Green wanted to confess to Blue , his heart was on the verge of shattering into something like glass.

Transparent and easily broken.

Yet he didn't tell Green and supported him to the very end. Green didn't know anything about Red's crush on him and smiled sheepishly at him , happy deep down inside that Red was supporting him.

Green mustered up all of his courage as he walked out of their apartment and made his way to Blue's.

* * *

Green stood there , at the entrance of her house with a bouquet of roses hidden behind his back. He was about to knock the door but than something suddenly flashed in his mind and hit him mentally. His guts were telling him to turn back , his guts were trying to tell Green that he didn't like Blue affectionally.

But If Green didn't like Blue , Who else was left among the kanto trio ?


	2. Chapter 2

Green stood there , still at the entrance while Blue watched him from her kitchen window , giggling when she saw him there. She always knew that Red and Green were meant to be together , she never minded at all.

She walked away while feeling satisfied as Green ran to an empty and eerie atmosphered park. It was near sunset so , rarely anyone came to the park during that hour. He sat on a bench, in his usual attire - the black shirt , his beloved necklaces and the other usual things.

He chucked his hands together , thinking about Red , Red and Red.

Suddenly the only thing that was in his mind was _Red_.

Red , his best friend.

Red , his childhood friend.

Red , his only friend.

Red , the only one who understood him.

Red , .. his first _love_ ?

Green let out a huge sigh , relaxing his shoulders and every part of his body. He took a deep breath , taking in the smell of greenery and wildlife which were the animals.

The sunset was breathtaking , the big yellow circle mixed with different shades of orange and red. The sky blended in perfectly with the sun , clouds almost transparent and could hardly be seen.

Green decided that he had relaxed enough when the sun finally settled and the moon shined brightly in the nighttime sky.

Hands in his pocket , he dragged his feet against the rough surface of the cerement ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Streetlights shined brightly , along the empty streets of the neighbourhood , Cibari is what this neighbourhood is called. It was a very peaceful place if you could mind all the commotion of noises starting as early as 7 am or even 6 am.

Green really liked living at Cibari though , it had alot of nature around it , the people there were generally good enough compared to some other places where all of the people were rude.

He enjoyed the cool breeze that blew against his face as he got to his and red's beloved apartment.

' Home sweet home. ' he thought happily , completely forgetting about blue , red and everything. Pretending that nothing ever happened and stuffed it at the depths of his mind.

He walked in , noticing everything was normal. The television was turned on as flashing lights could be seen , the volume was muted however and when he turned to the direction the television screen was staring at , he saw a peacefully sleeping red.

Green chuckled lightly to himself , walking to THEIR room. Yes they shared the same room and there were no protestes from either side of both parties as they used to have sleepovers at each other houses before.

At Green's house , Red would snuggle and cuddle Green like a child attached to his favourite toy or doll. It had always been like that until they had to seperated .. but that's a different story.

Green went in , dragging their blanket which was laying happily on the bedsheets just now and unfolded the blanket before using it to cover Red.

"Sweet Dreams" Green mumbled softly into Red's ear before turning off the television and went for a shower.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of water hitting the ground and onto skin could be heard , coming from the bathroom. (of course!)

Green decided to just do a quick shower despite his habit of bathing for a freakishly long time because he actually CARES about his beauty , which in Red's option , did not fit the brunette at all.

Red slowly got woken up from his peaceful afternoon nap , truth speaking .. Red had only been sleeping for about 2 hours or so. So it was considered a nap. He was quite dazed , vision blurry as he blinked a few times ; getting upright from the -somehow more comfy than his own bed- sofa. Stretching both of his arms up , he looked around , wondering what time it was.

The coming from the bathroom was obviously a sign that Green was back , meaning Red could mentally heave a sigh of relief and not worry.

He had to mentally prepare himself to hear whether Green had actually confessed his love to Blue though.

He decided to shrug it off first since worrying now would just cause him to lose even more of his confidence.

* * *

Green got out of the shower , walking out. He wore a black tank top , regular brown pants since he didn't really had anything else to wear , everything else was in the unfinished laundry.

He had a towel wrapped around his neck , a few drops of water dripping from his chestnut coloured hair.

He just noticed that Red had woken up and smiled at him , doing sign language to communicate with him.

_Welcome back from dreamland , Red. _

Green 'said' , giving Red a warm smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Red chuckled lightly when Green did a very 'gentleman' bow and kissed his fingers as if he were something precious to Green ; which made him feel special inside.

Red however was quite mesmerized by Green's slightly translucent black shirt , where he could actually briefly make out his heavenly built body ... -

'_No._'

Red thought to himself as he knew this was completely wrong in this world. Homosexuals or gays ( as everyone likes to call ) were actually made fun of , even though they truly liked each other.

In Red's opinion , this was not fair but than the world wasn't fair to begin with , so he dismissed the thought and pretended nothing ever happened.

* * *

Green noticed those _crimson marbles _staring at him .. actually no .. more like _STARING _into his soul and it was one of the scary traits about Red that Green was secretly terrified of ever since they were kids. _  
_

Green shrugged the awkwardly obvious stare off and walking just a tint bit closer to Red , patting him on the head after the kiss on his hand earlier.

_So .. how was your confession ? _Red asked him , his heart racing as he wasn't completely prepared for the answer.

Green raised an eyebrow , smiling a cheeky smile as he replied with hand signs.

_I didn't confess. I realized that I didn't like Blue as in actual 'Love'. _Green admitted with a heavy sigh , hoping Red wasn't disappointed since he had just failed him , not maning up despite Red's support from earlier this morning.

Red however heaved a sigh of relief when he heard Green's 'bad' news (well bad news to Green anyways. )


	6. Chapter 6

Red gently smiled at Green , causing the chestnuted-haired boy to tilt his head in confusion as to why Red was smiling instead of starting a staring contest like he usually did whenever Green failed him in something.

Green raised an eyebrow , placing his cold hand due to the fact he just came out of the shower on the raven boy's forehead , checking to see if he was sick or something along those lines.

Apparently not.

_Red. Are you sick ? _

Red was now dragged back to reality because of the sudden cold on his forehead , he (somehow) totally forgotten that he was acting differently than normal in front of Green none the less ! He shook his head , stretching his whole hand out so as to tell the brunette ,

_I'm fine , Just need to go to the toilet for a second .. _

Green nodded , backing away so that Red could walk to the washroom , the raven understanding his body language , immediately walking in with a heightened pace , slamming the door as lightly as he could ( so as to not cause Green to worry _again _).

Taking a deep breath , he locked the door.

_'Clike'_ was the sound it made but luckily the brunette didn't hear it.

The glass reflected his image perfectly , mirroring his every action ; every move.

Sometimes he always found it mystical , sometimes he found it annoying.

Ignoring his clone , his hand reached out to turn the tap in a clockwise fashion , causing water to vigorously pour out of the tap and he washed his face , so as to ' wake up '.

* * *

Green yawned , walking over to the comfy white sofa where the remote control laid peacefully , undisturbed until the brunette decided to grab it and turn the television 'ON'.

Scrolling through channel upon channel until he found something of interest ...

'Breaking News ... '


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kuro **_**: I don't think i've ever written a A/N in this story yet have i ? Nice to meet you ~ **

**I really have no idea where i'm going with this story but thank you for all the reviews ! **

**Please deal with me if the plot is too fast though XD .. **

**Anyways .. by the way would anyone like to be my beta reader ? I really need one , my english sucks ( even though it's my first language.. )  
**

**And would anyone also like to help me draw a cover for this fanfiction ? ( thanks ! ) **

**Shout out to AmayaIchihara, ilovemijumaru and anonymous-san (Nuova cielo ) for reviewing ! **

* * *

' ... a worldwide ear- brz... has struck everywhere nearby Nobina ... ' was what Green managed to hear out of the television before the television screen turned totally static and all you could really hear right now would be '_zzzzzzzzz_'

He could feel his guts telling , yelling at him that something bad had happened back in town but shrugged it off.

' It's_ probably nothing_ ..' he thought , an eyebrow still raised when he heard the flickering of lights everywhere , the room darkened and lightened with each flicker before everything turned completely _dark_.

' _Oh great .. a blackout .. _'

The brunette got on his legs , feeling his way through the very (obvious) dark room and trying to find the doorknob.

His fingertips felt the feel of cold metal , he smiled mentally and turned it in a anti-clock wise direction but of course the door was locked.

.. Haha .. Oh great .. where was the key again ?

* * *

Red turned stiff immediately upon the sudden darkness that enveloped him when the lights went out. He quickly wiped his face using the towel that was at the moment in the grasp of his hands and tossed it to god knows where.

After a few seconds of touching here and there , he unlocked the door and got out. All he could see was darkness expect for something that glowed in the dark. It was Green's handphone.

He stretched his hands out so he wouldn't bang into any of the furniture , grabbing the phone and using it as a light source , brightening a certain area that allowed him to spot the slightly creaked open door of the entrance of the apartment.

He didn't spot Green anyway and thus concluded that the boy was outside , trying to find out what caused this blackout.

* * *

After a few minutes of awkward searching ( and touching certain ' things ' ) , Green grabbed the keys and finally unlocked the main door. He was greeted with the beautiful moonlight shining brightly in his face and a very destroyed town.


	8. Author's Note 1

_**Kuro**_** : Ehh ... **

**I'm so so so so so sorry for bursting your bubble !**

**You must've thought this was an update right ? **

**Ehh .. sorry.**

**But seriously , I'll be updating in a few more days. **

**Singapore is having a really bad haze , I'm sick ( probably down with a cold ). **

**So yes .. sorry. **

**I'll try to update ! ( Even if I don't think anybody reads my fanfics anymore ! ) **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kuro**_** : I'm a horrible person for ignoring this fanfiction , I hope you don't hate me i guess .. I've been too engrossed in doing mountains of assessments upon assessments upon - and yes I forgot what happened and what my original plot for this story was so ...  
**

**Disclaimer : i do not own anything. **

* * *

Green could've sworn his eyes were twitching oh-so-visibly as he stared at the debris right in front of him as blinked for a few moments and than rubbing his eyes.

' I've gotten be dreaming ... ' he thought in a hopeful manner but if this pile of ... _disaster_ was real then .. what the hell happened ?

The brunette took a few steps forward and inspected the surroundings as he felt the ground under him shake violently as the opposite building located at the other side of the road collapsed before the quake slowly died down.

Green was on his guard as he heard heavy yet nimble footsteps tapping lightly onto the ground just barely faint and turned around to be greeted with a familiar figure with a large goofy smile attached , raven black hair , the usual gold and black mixture cap with a pair of goggles and golden eyes.

" What's up , man ? ! "

One of the most annoying runts in Green's opinion was right infront of him , Gold.

* * *

Red let out a soft whimper of annoyance as he struggled to find the brunette but no luck much to his dismay. Crimson red eyes inspecting his surroundings carefully as he heard police sirens coming closer and louder as ever with each passing moment. A building just across the road was collapsing and thick black smoke was emerging from a particular window and than rose to the sky.

.. That explains why the air that Red breathed was so smelly and somewhat disgusting-like ever since he opened the entrance door to the apartment , the air around them contained loads of carbon dioxide which was bad for the lungs as far as Red was concerned.


End file.
